At least one example embodiment relates to multi-part electrically heated aerosol-generating systems for generating an aerosol and associated devices, articles and methods.
One type of aerosol-generating system is an electrically operated handheld aerosol-generating system. Handheld electrically operated aerosol-generating systems include a device portion comprising a battery and control electronics, and a replaceable cartridge portion comprising a supply of aerosol-forming substrate, and an electrically operated vaporizer. A cartridge comprising both a supply of aerosol-generating substrate and a vaporizer is sometimes referred to as a “cartomizer”. The vaporizer may comprise a coil of heater wire wound around an elongate wick soaked in liquid aerosol-generating substrate. The cartridge portion may also form a mouthpiece, on which an adult vaper may draw.
However, cartridges having this arrangement may be expensive to produce. In part, a factor may be the cost of manufacturing the wick and coil assembly as well as the mouthpiece portion.
It would be desirable to provide a multi-part aerosol-generating system, such as a handheld electrically operated system, having consumable elements which may be inexpensive to produce.